1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalytic reactor suitable for use in a chemical process to convert natural gas to longer-chain hydrocarbons, and to a plant including such catalytic reactors to perform the process.
2. Description of Related Art
A process is described in WO 01/51194 and WO 03/033131 (Accentus plc) in which methane is reacted with steam, to generate carbon monoxide and hydrogen in a first catalytic reactor; the resulting gas mixture is then used to perform Fischer-Tropsch synthesis in a second catalytic reactor. The overall result is to convert methane to longer chain hydrocarbons of higher molecular weight, which are usually liquids or waxes under ambient conditions. The two stages of the process, steam/methane reforming and Fischer-Tropsch synthesis, require different catalysts, and catalytic reactors are described for each stage. In each case the catalyst may comprise a corrugated foil coated with catalytic material. In each case the corrugated foils are of height substantially equal to that of the channels: for example the channels might be of width 20 mm and depth 2.5 mm, the foil having corrugations 2.5 mm high.